Promises, Promises: The 95th Hunger Games
by CherryBlossom1991
Summary: Khione was born to win the Hunger Games. Artemis hates the Games and wants revenge for her brother's death. Khione and Artemis meet in the Arena and form a friendship that could flame the revolution that Katniss was never able to see through.
1. Chapter 1

**Promises, Promises**

** The 95th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Warnings: None for this chapter  
><strong>

**A/N: Heya! This story was inspired by the recent release of the Hunger Games Trailer. I have always been obsessed with the Hunger Games series (Although I hated Mockingjay -_-) but I didn't have the guts to write a story about it. So here is my first attempt! I have several hundred thousand HG OCs, but Khione is one of my faves. So, here is her story in the dreaded Hunger Games. I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but plot bunnies keep raping me! oO **

**BTW: While reading the Hunger Games, I imagine District one to be pretty fabulous…not like the Capitol famous, but like, better than the other districts…So don't review about how I portray District 1! Nobody except Suzanne Collins really knows what it looks like (yet…). So don't give me crap about it!**

* * *

><p><span>1 <span>

"Again."

The spear flies straight and hits the center point of the target for a fiftieth time.

"Again."

This is repeated again and again until little drops of blood fall from the hand of the thrower. The spear clangs to the ground.

"Again."

The spear remains on the ground and the thrower makes no move to take it up again. The blood doesn't stop. Moans of pain begin.

"Khione, _again._"

No movement. All that is heard is the soft whimpers from the small, eight-year-old girl.

The owner of the voice is a young boy of the age ten. He has cropped, silver hair, and glowing green eyes that reveal a hint a pity. He comes forward and takes his little sister's hand, kissing it.

"It'll be alright, Ki." He says, brushing his fingers through her long, ivory hair. "You can stop now, I'll tell Dad you did one hundred. You've done well. You've done enough."

The little girl shakes her head. "N-no," She whimpers, withdrawing her hand from her brother's. "N-no, I can- I can d-do it, Kadis"

Kadis shakes his head. "You don't have too, Khione." He stands to his feet and backs away. "Again."

Khione stands to her feet, her bluish-silver eyes shining with determination. She takes the spear in her uninjured hand, her left _and _her non-dominant hand.

Kadis notices. "Khione…."

The spear flies forward and sticks in the target, just below the center. Kadis can't hide the look of shock on his face.

"Again."

This time the command comes from Khione.

…

"Again!"

Khione, now ten, grabs hold of a tree branch and catapults herself in the air, flipping several times before landing, with her bow loaded with an arrow. She lets the arrow fly, heading straight towards her brother.

Kadis blocks the arrow with his sword, leaps forward and swings his blade, scarcely missing his

sister as she jumps back to avoid the blow. However, she is not fast enough to block his next attack which is a punch in the face.

Khione falls to the ground, skidding to an uncomfortable stop. She is up and on her feet in a split-second, dagger in hand. Kadis barely avoids the dagger as he ducks to the side.

This battle continues on for hours. Neither of them stops. Every once and a while, they might run and hide in the forest, but the battle quickly resumes.

By the time night falls, Khione feels like she is dead. She has multiple gashes on her body. She is sure they are all bleeding since they have not been properly cared for. The only thing comforting her is the knowledge that Kadis is experiencing the same pain. She has managed to wound him just as much as he has her.

She leans against her tree, breathing hard.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this…_

In the distance she hears the faint sound of a horn, but in her current state of mind, she is sure she imagined it. It is cold and wet from storm from the previous night. Khione is sure she will freeze to death if she doesn't bleed to death first. In her hand she fingers a silver necklace given to her by her mother, Sabine. She says silent prayers, whispers ancient verses from religious text and rocks herself back and forth to keep warm.

_I can do all things through him who gives me strength. I can do all things…I can do all things…_

She is sure she will die of frostbite now. The blood is probably frozen anyway. She imagines another horn sounding. Normally, if she were in her right mind, this would be the signal to come home, but her father can't possibly be calling them in this early…

_A gem is not polished without rubbing, nor a man perfected without trials._

Her hand is glued to her bow. She tries to pull it away. She tugs and tugs. The ice breaks with a loud _CRACK! _

"Ouch," She mummers, the pain barely registering in her brain.

_Alte Füchse gehen schwer in die Falle. __Old foxes go with difficulty into the trap._

She attempts to stand, but her legs aren't reacting to her commands. She sits back down, laying her head against the tree trunk.

_A green fruit gets ripe early. A green fruit gets ripe early. _

_"Khione!" _

By this time, Khione has lost consciousness. Kadis takes her in his arms and carries her back home, their father leading the way with a lantern.

…

It is the first time Kadis qualifies for the Reapings. He is twelve, the appropriate age for a Hunger Games participant. Khione hasn't stopped crying. Her mother Sabine holds her to quiet her, but it is no use. She won't stop crying unless Kadis holds her.

When he separates from his family to go stand in the twelve-year-old pit, Khione's cries can be heard all across the courtyard where the Reapings are held.

He isn't ready. He isn't ready for the games yet.

Not yet.

Khione isn't ready to let him go yet.

The escort, Scottie Hines, is smiling as he reaches into the crystal bowl to pick a slip of paper.

"And your female tribute is…"

Khione drones out the noise, crying extra loud. Her father, Orion takes her from her mother and gives her a no-nonsense look. She quiets.

The girl tribute looks strong and defiant. She will most likely be a winner. District 1 will prevail again.

Khione's heart stops as Scottie Hines calls attention back to him so he can announce the male tribute.

"And your male tribute…"

Khione is sure she will die.

_No please, please, not Kadis…notreadynotready….I'm not ready can'tloosehimcan't… _

"Attica Lares!"

Khione starts crying again. This time, tears of joy.

When the Reapings are over, Khione runs into Kadis' arms, hugging him tight.

"Khi, you can't cry like that anymore, okay?" Kadis picks her up.

Khione latches on to his neck. "You can't go to the games, not yet…not ever."

Kadis says nothing more.

Khione doesn't let him go for the rest of the day.

….

They aren't supposed to train. It's not allowed. Sure, some people turn a blind eye to it, you can't do it often. This is why Khione Gaiden, at age eleven, is stuck at home on a perfect, summer day. She is looking out the window, absently twirling a dagger around her pale, lithe, fingers.

Kadis is at her side in a millisecond. "Put that down," He hisses. "Do you want the entire district to know about our weapons? Dad went through a lot to get that, but if the Peacekeepers saw-"

"Aright Kads," Khione says. "Quit lecturing me and come keep me company." At her brother's hard look, she adds a "please?" Kadis' harsh looks fades and he's smiling brilliantly. He sits by her side and they begin a game of chess.

…

They are very rich.

Khione knows this, because unlike most kids in District 1, she has a silk dress studded with blue jewels. None of the other girls have this.

…

This is one of the many signs that show Khione that she is very different from the rest of her District.

…

She has private lessons. Her tutor is brilliant. He is a victor from the hunger games. He teaches her to be smart, to always have a strategy for everything, and to be strong. Yes, these aren't normal lessons for a child to learn, but she is Khione Gaiden, future victor of the Hunger Games. For her, nothing is normal.

…

Her father, Orion Gaiden, isn't strict. He is firm yet loving. He just wants his children to make names for themselves as he once did. They were born for Victory. He instills this in Kadis and Khione at a very young age.

…

Khione is twelve. She is old enough to participate in the Hunger Games. She holds Kadis' hand as they walk to square where the Reapings are held. She is scared. She has never been more frightened in her life. Not only does she have to worry about Kadis, but she also has to worry about her safety. But, better she go to the games than him.

Scottie Haines is still smiling. He reaches into the bowl, once…twice.

Khione can breathe again. They are both safe.

…

Khione has two best friends. Kista and Magde. She loves them both. Kista is funny and smart. She understands what it's like to be rich like the Gaidens. It is easy to talk to her. She has silk dresses too. But sometimes Kista acts childish. Khione leaves her for Magde at this time.

…

Magde is her older sister. She is wise, even though she is only one year older than Khione. She gives her advice and keeps her out of trouble. She is beautiful, but she is not rich. She doesn't understand how Khione feels sometimes. This is when Khione runs to Kista.

…

Khione didn't understand many things when she was little. She used to say, "I'm going to marry big brother one day! I'm going to marry Kadis!" Kadis would just laugh and her parents would join in. Her mother then proceeded to tell her that was impossible. Now, at age thirteen, Khione sees it is not so impossible.

Jaede. He is perfection. He is tall, muscular and smart. He has bleach blonde hair and eyes as golden as the sun. He treats her like she is gold. He protects her, tells her what is right or wrong, he looks out for her. He _is _Kadis.

And for this reason, Khione _knows _he is the one for her.

…

At fourteen, she and Kadis have the "talk". Kadis tells her that one day he will go to the games. He might even volunteer. He is sixteen now, and Khione can understand is agitation. She feels it too.

She has all this knowledge of the games, and she wants to show Panem what she can do. She nods in agreement to Kadis' rant. She wants to go the Games, yet at the same time, she doesn't.

She enjoys her life. She likes her friends. Kista, Magde…Jaede.

Next to Kadis, Jaede is the most important person in her life. These two men are the only thing keeping Khione in District 1.

"I feel useless." Kadis says, frowning. "We've trained for years! It seems like a waste to let all this go to waste, don't you think?"

Khione nods. "I feel like I should be going to the games, but…really, Kads, I kind of don't want to go at the same time."

"Because of Jaede, huh?"

Khione's normally pale skin is blooming red. "N-no! He's not the only reason…"

"Me?" Kadis says.

Khione nods. "I don't want to be away from my family and friends. I love you all so much, I just can't bear the thought of…leaving you all."

Kadis looks up at Khione, his green eyes sparkling. "Tell you what. Let's make a deal."

A smile plays at Khione's lips. "I'm listening."

"We won't volunteer for the games until we are eighteen. If we aren't Reaped by the age Eighteen, we volunteer, alright?"

Khione nods. "Deal."

…

"I hate the Hunger Games."

Jaede's voice is so filled with anger and distain, it frightens Khione. They are sitting in a small garden near the courtyard where the Reapings are held.

"They are terrible. The Capitol thinks they can just kill children for entertainment with consequences…there will always be consequences. They just don't know it yet."

Khione looks around, nervously. She is worried someone will see. She tries to quiet Jaede.

"No, Khione. Let them hear. Let them! A revolution is coming; and when it does, I'll be the first to join it."

Khione whirls to face Jaede. "Stop!" She hisses. "If the Peacekeepers heard you, you'd be publically executed or worse, sent to the games!"

"Well I'd give those bastards a show." Is the retort.

Khione shakes her head and wrings her hands. "No Jaede, you can't talk like that! I don't want anything to happen to you."

This seems to calm him. "I'm sorry, Khione." He looks up at her, his golden eyes and hair reflecting the luminous sun above. "I just get carried away sometimes."

Khione smiles. "You're just very passionate."

Jaede laughs and it is music to Khione's ears. "Is that what they are calling it these days?"

Khione joins in his mirth. When the laughter dies down, Jaede turns to Khione, all playfulness gone from his face.

"Seriously Khi, something needs to be done."

Khione shakes her head again, blushing. She is not brave enough to talk or even consider such things. "Just let it be, Jaede. Just let it be."

…

They have other argument. Jaede is so fired up about this idea of insurrection and he can't seem to hold it in. He shares his ideals with Khione, trying to get her opinion which she keeps to herself. She is brave, but not like Jaede. He is completely without fear.

Khione envies his courage.

…

Year fifteen is the worst of Khione's life, because it's the best. She and Kadis are closer than ever; She and Jaede are starting to admit feeling for each other; Kista and Magde are still her best friends; her parents are well. Everything is great. Life is great for Khione.

….

As it turns out, life isn't as great as Khione once believed it to be. It is reaping day. She is standing in the fifteen-year-old pit, waiting for this dreaded day to be over. She is ready to go home and lay on Kadis' lap and go to sleep. She looks over at him with the other seventeen year olds. He rolls his eyes at her and yawns as Scottie Hines drones on about the capitol.

Laughing, Khione turns to the sixteen-year old pin to look at Jaede. He looks angry and determined. She prays that he isn't considering volunteering. Jaede is impulsive like that. Khione waves him down, and when he meets her eyes, she shakes her head, mouthing "no". Jaede starts to laugh-out loud. Scottie Hines stops his speech and glares down at Jaede.

Being the dangerous, idiot he is, Jaede tilts his head, and gives a slight wave.

_Oh gosh, he will die! _ Khione covers her eyes; luckily Scottie Hines continues to read, ignoring the sudden outburst.

Looking back at Kadis, he is shaking his head. Khione shrugs.

"Now for this year's tributes!"

Khione stops breathing. Kadis stiffens. Even Jaede straightens up. Everyone is frightened. Khione reaches beside her for Magde's hand. She turns to the fourteen-year old pin to see Kista, visibly shaking, but looking tough.

"Gentlemen first!"

Khione prays for Kadis and Jaede. She prays for their safety. Khione can't bear the thought of losing either one of them.

"Baylor Riddle!"

What kind of name is that? Khione looks to see a small, beastly sort of boy step towards the stage. He is scrawny and-

"I volunteer!"

Everyone turns to see a boy step forward. He is older and bigger than Baylor, but they favor each other. They both have shocking red hair and equally engaging blue eyes. Maybe a relative?

"What is your name, brave fellow?" Scottie asks.

"Harlan Riddle."

Baylor is clawing at Harlan's arms, crying. "No, _no_." Harlan keeps face and shoves his sibling back.

"Get lost Baylor!" He shouts, stepping on stage

Khione knows that look on Harlan's face. He is trying not to show weakness. He is brave. Khione feels for him. He is-

"Khione Gaiden!"

Khione squeezes Magde's hand. It is over. Great, now she can, wait, _what_-_?_ Khione's legs don't seem to be working. She can't move.

"Move, Khi, don't appear weak!" Magde is pushing her, harshly, but she still can't will her body to react.

"Khione Gaiden!" Scottie Hines calls out again, searching the crowd.

Everyone is looking at Khione. Khione knows they are counting on her. Not much is known about Harlan, but everyone _knows _Khione. They know what she can do. They are counting, betting on her return.

"Ms. Khione Gaid-"

"Shut up, I can hear you!" Someone yells. Khione realizes it's her. She stiffens and walks towards the stage with a mask of strength.

"There had better not be one volunteer," Khione manages a smile, despite the pain in her heart, ripping it apart. "I am going to win the games for District One!" She thrusts her fist upward, to the sky. She meets Kadis' eyes. He is nodding and smiling, but he knows that this is all a front.

Jaede refuses to look at her. Magde looks proud, but is crying. And Kista is howling.

Her parents smile at her, and wave, happy that District One will have another victor.

So they think.

…

Khione picks at the soft, velvet throw on the chair in the Justice Building, as she waits for her next visitor. Her parents have already come, Kista and Magde just left. The two most important men in her life are next.

Jaede walks in.

"If I could have volunteered for you, I would have." He holds her tightly and Khione fights tears. She will not look weak- not in front of him- not now.

"I would have punched your lights out," She laughs.

Jaede doesn't join in. "This is serious, Khi."

"No, it isn't," Khione says, a little harsher than intended. She calms herself. She is only worked up because she needs to drop her mask. But not now. "I am going to come back to you; I will win the Hunger Games."

Jaede avoids her eyes.

The guard announces times up when Jaede grabs Khione and kisses her. The kiss is far too short for Khione likes, but she lets him go before they get in trouble.

"You better not be lying…. I need you, Khione." Jaede rushes from the room.

Kadis had better be next. Khione can't keep up her façade, not after that. She needs to let go, she needs to…

"Kadis!" She clings to him and weeps, falling to her knees and taking him with her.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go-" She sobs.

"I know Khione, I know."

"I wanted someone to volunteer so badly-"She whimpers.

"You know you can win, Khione." Kadis says, looking deep into her eyes. "You know you can."

Khione nods. "I know, but if I do win, will I be the same person when I come back?"

Kadis shakes his head. "No." He answers truthfully. Kadis has never been one for lying of covering the truth. He tells Khione things straight. That is how she likes things. "You will never be the same Khione as you are today. But at least you'll be alive. And that is how I want to see you again, Khione. Alive. With me. Here. "

He stokes her hair then reaches in his pocket for something. "Take this, it's yours. It was supposed to be for your sixteenth birthday next week,"

He gives her a shining, gold locket with her names embedded on the front. Inside is a picture of her family and her three best friends.

"To remind you who you are."

Khione hugs Kadis, body shaking with tears.

Khione squeezes her brother tighter. "I love you, I promise to come back to you, Kadis. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't make promises you can't keep, Khione! What do you think? Reviews are worshiped<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 **

* * *

><p><span>Artemis Glen <span>

District 7

Warning: Errors and cursing. That is all. I KNOW I have many errors- I am working on that.

* * *

><p>Artemis Glen is the daughter of a Peacekeeper and lives better than most people in District 7. She has a loving father and two younger siblings. Her mother died when she was young, but she isn't really affected by that.<p>

What did impact her life, however, was the sudden, expected, reaping and death of her older brother Jaden. It affected her life in more ways than one. She had to suddenly step up and take care of her family. Her mother was gone and now so was Jaden. She was only ten, but she made do. She became strong and fearless. Just like Jaden would have wanted.

…

Artemis loved Jaden. He was the center of her world. He was kind and gentle, but strong and handsome. She loved her older brother. When she had to watch his death, she was traumatized. There was blood everywhere…

_…"Jaden! Run, brother run from the monster!" _

_Jaden tore through the woods, the sharp, low hanging branches cutting through his clothes as he tried to escape the District Two boy. He knew it was a hopeless case, but he was not going down without a fight. He turns to the boy, his mace ready for attack. _

_The fight was brutal, but in the end, it was Jaden left on the ground, mauled, bloody and beaten to death. _

_Artemis' screams could be heard all the way to the Capitol. It took a whole two hours to stop her from screaming. Even then, she still wasn't calm. She broke dishes and cried until she made herself sick. _

_Artemis didn't stop crying for weeks. _

_She locked herself away. She wouldn't speak or eat. She wanted to die. She wanted to kill everyone….she wanted to destroy the Capitol…President Western would pay for causing her such pain. She swore it, she would make him suffer. She would watch him die. One day, she would start a revolution…a rebellion. It would spread like a virus. It would be viral…taking over all the districts until it reached the Capitol. _

…

Artemis still believes that. She holds fast to that dream. President Western deserved to die. He deserved to suffer just as everyone else had. She wanted to cause him pain- she wanted him to-

"Artsy, when is breakfast ready? You're slipping!"

Artemis whirls around to face her little brother, Azan, and slams his breakfast on the table.

"Eat." She commands.

He quickly obeys, rolling his eyes at her mock harshness. He gulps down the eggs. "Meeka says she won't get up this morning, unless you stay home from the Reapings."

Artemis growls in annoyance and marches up the stairs, shouting "Meeka!"

She goes into her baby sister's room. She is only seven, but acts like she is seventy. She is strong and determined, but worst of all she looks like Jaden. Artemis has to stop herself from resenting her baby sister. It isn't her fault.

Meeka glares at Artemis as she comes into her room that she shares with ten-year-old Azan. She is sitting up on her bed, arms folded and face twisted into a pout. Her shaggy brown hair covers her light grey eyes so much like Jaden's.

Artemis regains control. "Get up, Meeks."

"No." Meeka is small, but determined. Even at this age, she knows about the Hunger Games and what they do. She hates them almost as much as Artemis does. Artemis is proud of her hatred for the capitol, but not this morning.

"No games, today, Meeka!" Artemis walks over to Meeka and tries to pick her up. "Get up!"

Meeka slaps Artemis' hands away. "No!"

Artemis could almost cry at her little sister's strength. She is so proud. But this is getting to be ridiculous…

"Meeka, please stop playing around, come down stairs and eat so we can leave!"

Meeka's glare intensifies. "No, Artemis. I won't let you go." Her strong face almost drops as she starts to feel the emotions. She quickly hides under the covers.

Artemis melts.

She walks over to Meeka, who is currently a ball under the covers. She sits on the bed and rubs what she thinks is her little sister's back.

"Go away!" Meeka voice is muffled, but Artemis knows she is crying.

"I'm sorry, Meeks," Artemis says, lying on the bed beside the little girl. "I wish I didn't have to go, but its law and Papa is a Peacekeeper."

"Break the law!" Meeka counters. Her head pops up and she looks so much like Artemis' older brother, Artemis resists the urge to hit her. Her big, grey eyes are teary and her hair is all over her head. She looks hauntingly cute. Artemis despises it.

She turns hard again. "Get up, Meeka. We have to go." Artemis turns to leave. At the door, Meeka shocks with a question.

"Artsy, do you love me?"

Artemis' breath catches in her throat and for a second she can't breathe, let alone think.

…

_"Yes, I love you, you idiot." Jaden is smiling at Artemis, ruffling her unruly, dark red hair. He kisses her forehead and swats his baby sister on her back. "I will always love you, Artemis." _

…

"GET UP! GODDAMNIT, GET THE HELL OUT!" Artemis can't control herself any longer. She roughly grabs Meeka by her arm and yanks her from her bed. She shoves her in the direction of the door. "GO INTO THE KITCHEN, NOW! GET OUT! GO!"

Meeka is crying, but she does as her big sister says.

…

Artemis is crying. She can't stop. She hates herself for being to mean to Meeka, but she really _hates _her. She _hates _her so much.

_Ihatehersofuckingmuch! IhateMeeka! Ihateher!_

She is sitting in a tall tree that overlooks almost all of District seven. It has been her hiding place ever since Jaden died. It isn't really a hiding place anymore. It is a large oak that is in her knows this is where Artemis goes whenever she is upset.

And right now, she is _very _upset. She doesn't mean to be cross when it comes to Meeka, she just can't bear to see her face. She is so much like Jaden, it hurts just to look at her. Artemis keeps her distance from Meeka because she doesn't want to hurt her.

…

_"Hold it like this, Artemis." Jaden's voice is soft as he corrects her grip on the wooden sword in her hands. They are not supposed to be doing this, training for the Hunger Games, but here they are. They are in the safety of the shed behind their home. _

_Jaden is been training Artemis for as long as she can remember. He says "Better to be safe than sorry." Artemis is good with a sword. She is better than Jaden, but he is smart. He teaches her to be wise as well. He shows her plants that are poisonous, plants that are edible. He takes the time to show his baby sister important things that would be helpful should she ever be reaped. _

_This is one of the many things that makes Artemis love her brother even more. She respects him. _

…

_"Now, be quick about it, or it will slip from your hands -like that one just did!' Jaden laughs as the fish slips out of Artemis' hands. She joins his mirth and lightly punches his arm. _

_They are waist-high in water, fishing with their bare hands. Another technique Jaden believes will be helpful to his sister._

_"Hush! I'm working out the kinks!" Artemis protests._

_"Well, we won't have any dinner tonight by the time you are finished 'working out the kinks'." Jaden reaches in the water and closes his eyes, feeling the water beneath him. Suddenly his eyes fly open and his hands dive deeper in the water. We they resurface, they are holding a large fish. _

_The seriousness fades from Jaden's face and is replaced with a brilliant smile, directed towards his little sister. Artemis laughs as the fish wiggles violently, trying to escape. It is of no use; Jaden tosses the fish on the shore and turns back to Artemis. _

_"Your turn." _

…

They caught thirty-nine fish that day. Many of them came from Artemis. After Jaden's little presentation, she had been inspired. Ever since that day, Artemis has been the best noodler in District 7.

….

_Ken Glen is the most loved Peacekeeper in District seven. He is kind and sincere, unlike the others. He actually likes to help people. That is why Artemis loves her father. He teaches his children at a very young age to be kind to everyone even if that person is your enemy. He has no harsh feelings towards anyone or anything. _

_Except the Capitol. _

...

At age twelve, Artemis wishes there were some way she could show the Capitol that they aren't all-powerful. She wants to prove to them that they can't rule the Districts forever.

It's a sick game, and like all games, _it must end._

…

Artemis is going to start a rebellion. How, she doesn't know, but that isn't important. What is important is that she has the _courage _to fight.

…

The Capitol will pay, _dearly_. Jaden's death will not be in vain. He himself dreamed of a revolution and Artemis will see to it that his dream comes to pass.

…

The districts will be easy to win over. They are sick of the Capitol lies. Ever since that girl, the mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen, sparked the flame of rebellion, the Districts have been ready. All it takes is _one person to step up and relight the fire._

…

Artemis trains in secret every day. She never stops. She will be the greatest fighter the Hunger Games has ever seen. She already has her strategy, it is _flawless_. Nothing will stand in her way.

Or so the thinks.

…

When Artemis comes back into the kitchen, she narrowly avoids a knife aimed in her direction. She falls backward into a bend and comes up, ready to fight. Her eyes take in all of her house and narrow when they land on her little brother.

"Azan," She tries to keep her voice steady…and fails. Miserably. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Azan holds his defiant stance. "You are a bitch."

Now _this _takes her by surprise. Azan has always been her best friend, so why is he so angry at her now? Suddenly, it dawns on her.

"I didn't mean it." She says, feeling slightly upset.

"But you still said it! Meeka still hasn't stopped crying!" Azan is so angry he is shaking. He hides his face and Artemis _breaks_. She runs to her little brother and slides across the wooden floor, taking him into her arms.

"Don't you _dare _cry!" She sobs. "Not you." _Anyone but you._

Azan doesn't return her embrace. His shoulders are stiff with stubbornness. Artemis is proud of him. Proud of his strength. She chokes back tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her." Artemis says, meaning every word. Had she known what an effect her actions had of Azan, she would have never said a word to Meeka. Azan is Artemis' little trooper. He is strong and hardheaded- just like his older sister, and she loves that. He is her little Hero.

"I'll go apologize, I swear it!"

Azan looks up at her, his green eyes shining. "You had better. Or I'll kick your ass, Artsy."

Artemis laughs, glad that her little brother is back to normal. "Watch the language, or I'll kick your ass."

…

Meeka is trying to hold back her tears when Artemis enters her room.

"I didn't mean anything I said, Meeks." Artemis blurts out as soon as she sees her baby sister. "I really didn't, it's just- it's just-" It's just _what_? What do you have to say for yourself, Artemis? You hate your seven-year-old sister because she looks like your dead brother? Artemis wants to hide away, but she has to face this.

"I get it." Meeka say, all tears and sadness gone from her round, little face. With the shadows of her room on her face and the light reflecting in her grey eyes and on her face, she looks like ghost. Artemis shivers. She looks strong and determined. "You hate me because I look like Jaden."

For the third time in one day, Artemis breaks.

…

_"If I die, promise me that you won't lose yourself, Artemis." _

_"You are my light. I need you to keep shining even if I'm gone." _

_"Promise me..." _

_"Promise me." _

_"Artemis, promise it! Swear it!" _

_"I SWEAR!"_

…

It takes Ken Glen's calming voice to calm Artemis down. She is lying in his lap as he stokes her wavy, auburn hair. She is still quivering with emotion and tears find their way down her rosy cheeks. She is pale- paler than usual. She looks haunted. _She is haunted._

She is haunted by the spirit of her brother. The spirit of the promise she made to him in the Justice Building. She is haunted by his eyes, his death, his life, everything about Jaden is branded into her and she can't move beyond that.

She doesn't want to.

She needs all this hurt and anger to fuel her in her upcoming battle. She needs the strife to build and build until she is mindless and completely over taken. She _needs _the rage…and pain…she _needs _it.

"You are holding in too much, Artsy." Ken's voice is as sweet as honey, just as Artemis will always remember it. "You need to let go."

Artemis continues to stare blankly in front of her. "My passion is my rage and my rage is my passion."

Ken shakes his head. "Those are dark words, Artemis."

"This is a dark world, father."

…

She is calm. She is ready for the reaping.

…

Artemis doesn't mind risking her life for her cause, but she is afraid of losing her two best friends, Linen and Maija. The thought of harm coming to either of them is horrifying to Artemis. She would not be able to live with herself if either of them were hurt in her mission for revenge.

…

Linen has been with her ever since she was twelve. She was almost caught stealing from one of the vendors in the marketplace, but he saved her. Ever since then they were partners in crime. The stole until they had enough money to buy things. Even then they would pilfer a few things from unsuspecting vendors.

They had a system that worked. It brought them close together.

…

"You're crazy." Linen says one day after they have finished one of their escapades. "Bat-shit crazy." He takes a bite of an apple.

Artemis rolls her eyes at him. "So are you." She retorts. "And I know whatever I do, you will have my back."

Linen moves his shaggy, black hair from his eyes and sighs deeply. "Yeah, you're right."

…

Maija is handicapped. She has every bad disease you can imagine. She is very sickly. Artemis knows she will die soon, but she doesn't want to verbally admit it yet. She tries to be strong for Maiji, even though her friend is very tough. However, Maiji isn't tough enough to beat this. Artemis knows this.

…

"I don't want to die in the Hunger Games." Maija says, one day when she is allowed outside.

Artemis wants to say, the hunger games are the least of her worries, but she holds her tongue. She has gotten quiet good at that over the years.

"You won't. You haven't signed up for tessera or anything. You won't be reaped. Stop worrying."

Maija laughs. "You are probably right, but I just have this ominous feeling, you know?"

Artemis tries to act frustrated and tough. "No, I don't know. Damnit Maiji, shut the hell up! You aren't going to be reaped!"

Maija touches Artemis' arm. "If I am, you promise you won't volunteer for me, okay? I'm already going to die, you better now waste away your life-"

Artemis blows up. "Mai! Shut up! I will make no such promise! I'll do what I damn well please!

Maijia smiles. "You're crazy, Artsy."

…

Yes, Artemis Glen is very crazy. Bat-shit crazy, as stated earlier.

It is the day of the reaping. She is ready to go home. This is a very stupid event. She doesn't want to be here, when she could be planning her rebellion. She groans and moves to the fifteen year old pit.

"I want this fucking day to be over!" She hisses.

"You and me both, Arty." Linen passes by her on his way to the boy's fifteen year old pit.

She reaches out to poke him as he walks by; he rolls his eyes at her.

"Drop dead, Artemis." He says, and moves away.

If only he knew how prophetic that statement was, he would have never opened his mouth.

…

Ren Gloom steps on stage, looking as sinister as ever. Her hair is blood red-as are her eyes- which scares the _hell_ out of Artemis. She has sickly, pale skin and tattoos all over her body.

Her voice is guttural and haunting. "Are you all ready for this year's tributes?"

Silence.

Artemis can't blame anyone. Damn the Hunger Games. Damn them to hell.

"Ladies first." Ren Gloom reaches into the bowl.

Artemis holds her breath and prays for another year of safety- she will go to the games when she is ready. Now isn't the time. Her rebellion has yet-

"Maija Centen!"

Bloody fucking hell.

Artemis, you selfish bitch.

She was so busy thinking about her rebellion, she didn't even add Maija to the equation. This can't happen. Maija is her best friend. They have known each other since first grade!

…

_"Quit staring at me!" _

_Artemis growls at the stupid little girl in front of her. "I wasn't even looking at you. Screw off." Artemis has heard that phrase from Jaden. It sounds threatening enough, so she uses it. Apparently, the little boy knows what it means too._

_He tackles her to the ground, pressing her face into the mud. Artemis throws back her head, ramming it into his. He cries and releases his grip for a second. This is all the time Artemis needs. _

_The battle is over in less than two minutes, with Artemis as the victor. However, the glory doesn't last long. She is immediately sent into the principal's office. _

_The principal reminds her of President Western. She instantly hates him. She shows him no respect and so he takes the gold medal she'd won for the spelling bee. He says she doesn't deserve it. _

_Artemis refuses to cry in front of this animal. She keeps face and walks out his office- almost smugly. She is proud of herself. However, she doesn't have the medal she worked so hard to earn. She won the spelling bee fair and square. The medal is hers!_

_While waiting for her parents to come pick her up, she sees a little girl. The little girl has ringlets of blonde hair and big, brown, doe eyes. _

_She runs towards Artemis. "You are the best speller in the school! You need this!" She hands Artemis something and runs away. _

_Artemis looks down and sees the medal. She starts to cry. _

…

Artemis doesn't realize it now, but she is crying again.

_Damnit!_

She sucks up the tears as fast as they come, putting up her strong, no-bull-shit-face. "If you take one step towards that stage, I WILL KILL YOU!"

All eyes and cameras are on her. For a second, Artemis is stunned that she actually said that, but she masks that.

Maija is defiant. "Arty, if you-"

"Shut the hell up." Artemis says. "I volunteer!" She looks at Ren Gloom. "I volunteer as tribute."

Maija is hysterical now, screaming and crying. Artemis shows no weakness and walks towards the stage, radiating confidence.

"My name is Artemis Glen. And I am the future winner of this year's Hunger Games!" She grins at all the camera.

She looks at all the crowd and they whoop and holler for her. She meets Linen's eyes and he is shaking his head, mouthing, "_bat-shit." _

Artemis looks towards her family. He father has turned away, leaving the square with a crying Meeka. Azan looks horrified. He just stares at Artemis and it breaks her heart.

But she couldn't allow Maija to go the Hunger Games. It would be too cruel. She loves Maija with all her heart.

Artemis continues with her fanfare, but inside she is numb.

Sure, she has been longing for a chance to go to the Games, but now that it's here, she doesn't feel so courageous.

…

_When Jaden is shipped back to District 7, he is in a wooden box. He is thrown off the train onto the threshold like he is nothing. _

_Artemis hears the sharp intake of breathe from her father. _

_"Go home, Artemis-" _

_Before he can finish his sentence, Artemis has leaped onto the threshold and is yanking off the lid to the trashy, make-shift coffin. She holds her breath, because she knows she will completely fall apart if she lets anything come from her mouth. _

_Tears streak her face. This is the extent of emotion on her face. She will not break. She **will not break**. _

_Jaden is completely mutilated. His limbs are barely hanging on to the rest of his body. His neck is slit and gaping. The Capitol had the decency to clean him up before sending him home, but it didn't help. Jaden looks horrible. You could barely recognize his face; it is so horrid. _

_Artemis heaves. _

_Two of his fingers are missing. No eyebrows. Slit throat. Gouged eye. Missing ear. Bruises…so many bruises. He is not the Jaden that Artemis remembers. _

_She looks at his left hand- the only hand that has all its fingers and gasps. He is still wearing his token: An obsidian ring with white spots- like stars in the darkness of night. _

_Closing her eyes, she brings his hand to her lips and kisses it. Her shoulders slump as her emotions take over her. She forces them down, but they won't be silent. They erupt like a volcano. _

_She breaks. _

_She screams to the heavens. Cries for everyone to hear. She doesn't care. She doesn't care. She is heartbroken. _

_Her life has been completely destroyed by the Capitol. _

_She swears revenge. _

…

Artemis sits in the Justice Building, twirling Jaden's ring on her middle finger. She would like the guards to try and take it from her. She would kill everyone in sight.

Her family comes in first.

Ken Glen shakes his head. "Artemis-"

"It's all planned," She says. "I know what I'm doing. It's time for my revenge. You all be ready for the war too. Keep planning this here and sending out messages to the other Districts, okay?"

Ken turns away from her. "You don't always have to be strong Artemis."

"Dad!" She hisses. "You've been training me for this! The rebellion is here!"

Ken still avoids her eyes. "Of course, Artemis. Of course."

Artemis turns to Azan. "I need you to be strong, alright? Keep everyone safe. Promise?"

Azan doesn't say anything. Instead, he punches Artemis in the stomach. She doubles over, but comes right back up, angry.

"Azan!"

"I hate you!" He shouts. "You're stupid and reckless!" He balls up his fists to attack again, but Artemis grabs his hands and pulls him into a hug. He struggles for a few seconds, before falling into the embrace.

"I know. Everything you say about me is true and I'm sorry." Artemis stokes her little brother's hair and kisses his forehead. "Promise me."

"I promise."

Now Artemis moves on to Meeka. She bravely steps forward and hugs Artemis. "I will cheer for you, even though I hate you."

Artemis smiles. "Well, I love you, Meeks"

This breaks that damned façade. Meeka starts sobbing like a baby. She won't let Artemis go even when time is called. Ken has to virtually drag her from the room.

Linen and Maija are next.

Maija slaps Artemis as soon as she comes in the room. This is the second assault in the past ten minutes; Artemis is worried about what her next guest will do.

Maija says nothing, just shoves the medal in Artemis' hand, kisses her cheek and limps away on her crutches.

"Wait!" Artemis cries out.

"What?" Maija is crying.

"I- I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go, Mai."

"I'm going to day anyway Artemis! You at least have life-"

"Do you think I could have lived with myself if I'd allowed you to go to the Games?" Artemis shouts.

"But I'm dying!"

"Well, you can at least enjoy your last few days without worrying about having a Career stab you in your sleep!"

"I'm still standing here." Linen voice interrupts the war.

Artemis crosses the room in three large strides and hugs Linen. "I'm going to miss you both." She kisses Linen, full on the lips. "You are my best friends and I don't want to leave you all feeling angry."

Linen still looks a little stunned. Artemis punches him, full in the face.

"Ouch! Bitch!" He stumbles back.

Artemis rolls her eyes and growls at him. "Just stay with me, okay?"

And they do, they all sit, huddled on a couch, reminiscing their best memories of each other.

…

Artemis can't even remember getting on the Train. But here she is, lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She doesn't even remember talking to her mentor or the other tribute. Did she? She can't recall.

She stares at the ring on her finger. Now that is one thing she remembers.

A tribute can only have one token, so Artemis hid the ring in her bra to make it past the Peacekeepers. Her father was the only one that knew what she did. He just shook his head. As soon as she made it on the train, she removed it and put it on her finger.

Ah! Yes! She does remember a mentor. His name was Adolf Crone. She remembers because he was the only other person to see her trick. He pointed at her and laughed saying, "That girl has balls!"

The rest is all a blur.

Artemis gets out of bed and walks to the window. She sees something.

A flashing light. It is barely noticeable, unless you are looking for it.

Yes, that is it.

The sign she has been waiting for.

She is passing through one of her districts. They are showing her that everything is going according to plans.

_Her plans for revenge. _

_Perfect. _

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, everything was going wrong in this damned chapter! Artemis is the hardest character to write! She has soo many angles! Little trickster! Tell me what you think! I KNOW I rushed some things in some places…I was just trying to get the chapter up, because I know you all are waiting! But just a heads up, this is an update-when-you-can-story.<br>**

**Peace out. **


End file.
